The Hammerfall at Haystack Hall
The Hammerfall at Harvest Hall was the final battle of King Durran's War to Reclaim the Stormlands, fought in the later days of 18 AA. Prelude As King Otto Gardener's depleted force reached Harvest Hall, the Reachmen formed lines and prepared for their pursuers. Several days later in the afternoon, the first banners bearing the crowned stag appeared on the field. Soon, both forces faced each other for what would ultimately prove to be the deciding battle in the war. The Battle Contrary to the counsel of his lords, King Durran ordered an immediate assault against the lines of the Reachmen. This would prove costly-- the Reachmen were well prepared, and many Stormlanders died against their solid lines. Notably, Lord Beron Wylde and all of his sons perished in the fighting in this early stage. Noting the lack of progress, King Durran rallied a force and sought out the royal standard of House Gardener. As his guard carved into the Reach's levies with renewed vigor, a horn sounded to the north. Lord Hightower had arrived, King Otto's trap had been sprung. A runner from King Durran sought out his old friend Lord Tommard Mertyns, and Lord Mertyns refused his line in order to face the oncoming Hightower host. The hammer fell, but beneath it was stronger steel than the Reachmen had anticipated. Lord Mertyns held the line, at a terrible cost. His son and heir, Ser Rolland Mertyns, died before his eyes. Lord Mertyns himself was maimed in the fighting as well. While Lord Mertyns fought desperately to hold the line to the north, King Durran found his quarry: King Otto Gardener, his uncle Prince Gawen, and his brother Prince Gordan along with their guards. Much like in the fields outside Nightsong, the Storm King sought to end the battle with personal combat. He met King Otto on foot while his guard engaged the Gardener King's, but King Otto was not a duelist in the same league as his father. In quick order King Durran dispatched King Otto, leaving him dead. At the cost of his dear friend Ser Rolland Wagstaff's life, the Stormlanders had captured the veteran commander Prince Gawen and decimated the remaining royal guard, though Prince Gordan escaped with his life and the family sword. King Gordan Gardener sounded the retreat shortly after, marching to the north to regroup with Lord Hightower. Aftermath As the sun rose the next morning over the field of corpses, King Gordan rode forth under a banner of peace. He sought after the body of his brother and his imprisoned uncle. King Durran met him in the field for a parley that would last for hours. In the end both sides would exchange their hostages and allow for the recovery and proper burial of their noble dead. The Reachmen agreed to leave the field peaceably and surrender Harvest Hall, returning the last major keep they had taken to the Stormlands. King Durran, now a hero to his people, watched with no small degree of satisfaction as the Gardener host returned to the Reach, defeated. Category:Battles Category:Stormlands